Conviviendo con un Desconocido (Segunda Edición)
by CSR Stories
Summary: (Versión mejorada) Algunos días pueden ser comunes y corrientes para StarLight Dust, un unicornio más de Ponyville, aunque tendría que excluir el día que encontró a Havent Fire, un huérfano de Canterlot cuyos familiares son desconocidos. ¿Adoptarlo habría sido una buena idea? Desde ese momento, Star estaría conviviendo con un desconocido.
1. Prólogo

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles! Mucho tiempo sin verlos, en realidad. Ya les extrañaba.**

 **Lo sé, ya ha pasado demasiado desde que actualicé CcuD, y hasta llegué a un punto en que no podía seguir, porque empezaba a pensar que los errores que cometí en la primera versión iban a repercutir en el futuro. Por tanto, decidí reiniciar todo desde un principio, justo cuando mi primer fanfic cumple sus dos años de publicación.**

 **Habrá muchos cambios, y también existirán las partes que decida dejar igual (por ejemplo, aquí hay cambios mínimos, aunque creo que se notan). Lo más probable es que termine reescribiendo algunos capítulos completamente, pues la línea de ideas que tenía para el fanfic ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo plasmé.**

 **No borraré la otra versión del fanfic, pero tampoco continuaré escribiendo ahí. La nueva versión, la presente, será la definitiva, pues siento que puedo aplicar todo lo que he aprendido, y quisiera ver si he aprendido algo de las críticas.**

 **Sin más nada que decir por ahora, ¡disfruten el reinicio!**

* * *

 **Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

 **Prólogo.**

Ya era ese día del año. Había salido de su casa diez minutos atrás, o algo así. La verdad, no le importaba mucho, nunca había llevado la cuenta del tiempo; lo que sí sabía era que siempre realizaba el mismo tiempo de viaje. Se había detenido a comprar un diario. La mayoría de las veces, el Equestrian Times siempre tenía buenos titulares, aunque poseía una opinión que apoyaba de sobra al reinado de Celestia.

La detestaba. La detestaba con cada partícula de su alma. Su forma de ser le era elitista en sí, además de ya saber lo que se cocinaba en el fondo de la olla. No es que fuera un loco entusiasmado por las miles de teorías de conspiración en contra de la realeza ni nada por el estilo, sino que observaba la realidad desde un punto de vista realista. Y lo sabía, nada en el mundo es perfecto, y la monarquía en la que vivían era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.

Esas ideas le rondaban en la cabeza a StarLight Dust mientras seguía trotando lentamente hacia la estación de trenes de Ponyville, que ya había crecido un poco. Ya no era el simple establecimiento de madera, claro que no; por aquel entonces, relucía con una fachada de un mini centro comercial de Manehattan. La tecnología había avanzado mucho en esos cinco años, desde que WhiteStar Invention publicó sus ya conocidas tesis sobre la energía eléctrica y, de ahí en adelante, todo había marchado sobre ruedas.

Ya casi llegaba a su destino cuando tropezó con otro poni, creándose un gran estruendo que dejó a ambos aturdidos. Las hojas del periódico se dispersaron en el aire, el viaje de cara al suelo era inevitable; por suerte, ambos supieron colocar sus cascos para defenderse del choque.

— ¡Disculpe! No le había visto —dijo el otro mientras ayudaba a StarLight a recoger el desorden de páginas—. En serio, lo lamento. —Quien quiera que fuese, sonaba realmente arrepentido.

— Déjalo, ya lo arreglaré yo —aclaró mientras lo levantaba todo con la magia de su cuerno—. Sigue tu camino. — Concluyó secamente sin mirar hacia arriba. El sonido del roce entre cueros se hizo presente.

Cuando terminó, dirigió su vista para observar con quién se había tropezado. Al parecer, había tomado sus palabras literalmente. Ya no estaba. Lo único que había podido contemplar fue una gabardina negra. «Un poni usando cuero, hay cada loco en este mundo» pensó. No reparó en detalles, no porque no le importara, sino que sencillamente no pudo. Necesitaba sus gafas para poder detallar perfectamente.

Le restó la mayor importancia que le pudo hallar y siguió su camino, cruzando las puertas con una total indiferencia al mundo exterior. Concentrado en llegar y sentir el soplo de aire fresco golpear su rostro, trotó lentamente mientras avanzaba. Al pasar frente a un espejo de una pequeña tienda de postales y recordatorios de viaje, vio que estaba algo despeinado; ordenó como pudo la crin roja con algunos mechones amarillos, que tenía desde el momento de su nacimiento y, aprovechando la situación, se acomodó el traje ajustado azul y el chaleco gris que cubrían su pelaje turquesa, y su Cutiemark de una lupa.

Se detuvo en la cafetería de la estación y pidió un mocaccino con leche y crema batida. «No hay nada mejor que el dulce por la mañana» se dijo para sus adentros, con una leve sonrisa de medio lado que pocas veces mostraba ya que siempre mostraba un rostro inmutable. No porque no recibiera ningún tipo de emoción, sino porque, al hacerlo, resultaba ser muy efusivo.

Cualquiera que le viera a los ojos a través de esos cristales sentiría algo de curiosidad. Su misma mirada era un dilema y un misterio sin resolver, al igual que sus pensamientos. Por lo menos, hasta esos momentos, no existía poni alguno que le hubiera descifrado.

Llegó a las bancas que daban una vista plena de los ferrocarriles y las vías de hierro sólido. Se sentó levitando el vaso y el diario, esperando que llegarse el próximo transporte que venía de Canterlot. No fueron los encabezados los que llamaron su atención, sino las pequeñas noticias que gustaba leer mientras daba mínimos sorbos a su bebida diaria, una que le mantenía despierto, a pesar de no pedirla cargada. Sólo imaginarlo le causaba una pizca de gracia. Si un café normal le hacía mantenerse despierto hasta medianoche, ¿qué le haría uno con una cantidad mayor de cafeína?

...

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde su llegada. Checó el gran reloj analógico de la estación, reparando en la hora mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

— Las tres de la tarde —murmuró—. Tres trenes distintos y no salió de ninguno. Es una lástima —siguió con su monólogo que sólo él escuchaba—. Ya debería ir a casa.

«Otro día desperdiciado» razonó con cierto odio. Se disponía a salir cuando un grito le llamó la atención, así como a todos en la estación. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provino.

— ¡Espere! —Esa voz. Sí, esa era una voz conocida. El mismo timbre del poni con quien había tropezado en el camino. Ahora sonaba angustiado y desesperado— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? —Dijo al borde del llanto ese unicornio blanco con crin tan amarilla como el fuego. Al parecer, le hablaba a un terrestre de pelaje marrón y crin negra.

— Eso ya no es mi problema, sólo soy un mensajero del patrón. —Respondió el otro mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda y pasando al lado de Dust.

Por alguna razón, el de pelaje turquesa no dejaba de verle la cara al que se encontraba ya en el suelo sollozando, derramando lágrimas amargamente. Por primera vez en días volvió a sentir compasión y lástima. Seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que sintió una gran carga en los hombros.

No, no podía ser. Apartó la vista lo más rápido que pudo y salió por la puerta principal a toda velocidad. No importaban aquellos que exclamaban disgustados por leves tropiezos, a StarLight sólo le interesaba volver a casa.

Lo sabía, no lo pensó. El miedo lo invadió en el momento que cruzaron miradas. Sí, lo había visto directamente a los ojos, aunque ni siquiera pareciera choque casual. No permitía nunca el contacto visual, era una forma de conocer a otros, y no quería darse a conocer a nadie. ¿Quién sabría cuánto duró aquel roce visual? Para él todo había sido muy rápido y muy lento al mismo tiempo.

Llegó apurando el paso en cada cuadra y casi tirando la puerta de su morada al entrar. Demonios, debía dejar de ser tan paranoico. Sin embargo, tenía una razón para ello. Tan sólo su familia y su antigua pareja, sólo con verle esas pupilas negras, rodeadas por esos iris verdes, sabían lo que le pasaba. Conocían todo sobre él, su pasado y su presente o, por lo menos, podrían deducir todo lo que él sentía con respecto a su propia vida.

Se sentó en su sofá rojo y respiró lo más profundo que pudo, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Escuchó un relámpago afuera, pero no le importó, como siempre.

...

En el parque se encontraba caminando lentamente y mirando al suelo. Sólo quedaban las marcas de lágrimas secas y los ojos hinchados. Ya había olvidado la tristeza desde el día en que le dijeron que se le había asignado un nuevo tutor, y pensaba que por fin saldría de esa prisión, ese miserable orfanato donde todos le molestaban. Durante todos sus años allí, tuvo un único amigo, los demás le molestaban, aunque una gran cantidad de huérfanos le ignoraban. Empezaron a rondar chismes sobre su procedencia, su ya casi extinta familia y de su integridad. Inició con unas bromas, continuó con insultos y llegó al maltrato físico.

No podía mentir, había considerado el suicidio. Imaginó que la muerte no podría ser peor que el infierno de vida que había tenido; eso hasta que encontró una forma de expresarse, con poemas hermosos, aunque poco profesionales.

Se alegró cuando se enteró que un primo hermano de su padre lo había buscado y aceptado para que viviera con él. La única familia que le quedaba.

Viajó desde Canterlot hasta Ponyville sólo para conocer a su nueva familia. No sabía nada de él, sólo que tenía una gran mansión y ya entraba en sus años dorados, se le calculaba un siglo por lo menos. Él se burlaba diciendo que eran dos, pero eso le colocaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Durmió en el tren. Llegó adolorido del cuello, por la mala posición, y no encontró a quien iba a buscarle, así que decidió dar una vuelta. Tenía buena memoria, no iría muy lejos, no tardaría mucho. Por el camino tropezó con un unicornio turquesa con crin roja y detalles amarillos que usaba gafas de pasta gruesa de color verde, volvió apurado después de disculparse pues se le hacía tarde.

Luego, todo se desmoronó. Podría jurar que casi tuvo un ataque de pánico. Lo consideraba la única clave a la felicidad que se le había asignado, y lo perdió todo por un imbécil que decidió arrollar al viejo con su carruaje. Malditos ebrios, seguramente dos, o tres, o más botellas de sidra de manzana. Al menos, eso fue lo que le explicó un ex empleado de su único familiar. Ahí volvió a ver a ese extraño, sintió algo diferente, vio la profundidad de los ojos negros y grandes, parecía la infinidad del universo. Eso le calmó un poco. Fue extraño, pero funcionó.

Había llorado, sí. Ahora se encontraba caminando por el parque al lado del lago, pasando por unas casas bien adornadas. Observaba los árboles cuyas hojas marrones y naranjas anunciaban ya la llegada del otoño en Ponyville, lo que significaba que ya venía el invierno. Unas brisas frías pasaron a su lado, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Decidió sentarse bajo un gran árbol de manzanas, que ya estaba empezando a perder hojas e ignoraba el hecho de que debía dar frutos, y miró el cielo. Estaba nublado y oscuro. Lanzó un suspiro que daba a entender que, a partir de ese momento, dejaba su vida a la deriva, se rendía, ya no sabía qué hacer.

«Que sea lo que tú quieras, Celestia». Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un relámpago no muy lejos de ahí.

...

StarLight Dust ya tenía cinco minutos respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados cuando un viento helado entró por su ventana. Sintió una sensación desagradable por todo el cuerpo, amaba el frío pero tampoco era para tanto.

— Maldito clima congelador.

Dicho esto, se levantó de su mullido sofá y cerró el único acceso a su casa además de la puerta. También se disponía a mover las cortinas para no tener que ver ese ambiente tan deprimente y gris, pero algo llamó su atención.

— ¿Pero qué...? —Preguntó mientras enfocaba su vista en las lejanías— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó tirando una mesa trípode de adorno, donde su taza preferida reposaba plácidamente. Claro, reposaba.

Era suficiente, por eso había adornado el piso con terciopelo negro. Solía tirar cosas sin razón aunque fueran sus favoritas. Detestaba ser así de expresivo con sus sentimientos.

En realidad, era más como un gran berrinche. Gritaba y hablaba sólo, apretaba los dientes mientras tartamudeaba la palabra "no" una y otra vez muy rápido. Subía y bajaba las escaleras maldiciendo a su suerte de manera muy infantil. La verdad, era algo divertido de ver.

Cuando terminó su ritual, ordenó la casa, levantó la mesa, guardó la taza en la cocina de paredes color pastel y encendió la chimenea decorada con unas fotos familiares.

Volvió a posar su vista hacia afuera y él seguía ahí, recostado bajo el árbol que quedaba justo frente a su hogar. Ese poni color blanco sólo estaba ahí, acompañado por la soledad, al lado de la vereda de tierra que marcaba el camino de paseo en el parque. Dust recordó la escenita que montó en la estación. La duda y la curiosidad se adueñaron de él.

El claqueo se hizo presente, y Star conocía ese sonido, estaba empezando a llover. Las gotas golpeaban su ventana haciendo un ruido agudo y bajo. ¿Eso era granizo? Genial, si llovía granizo, sus ventanas terminarían con rayones; pero más allá de la preocupación por lo material, pensó en aquel unicornio que le había inquietado tan horriblemente. Ahora estaba teniendo una batalla consigo mismo en voz alta.

— Muy bien, esperaré un poco y veré si sigue ahí.

— ¿Pero y si no se va?

— Tiene que irse en algún momento.

— ¿Y si no es lo suficientemente inteligente para resguardarse de la lluvia? Podría darle una pulmonía y morir por eso.

— ¡Rayos, debo dejar de hablar conmigo! —Exclamó mientras daba una vuelta por la sala desordenada y gruñó finalmente— No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer.

Se acercó al perchero, donde descansaba su bufanda negra y su paraguas de punta de aguja color azul marino. Levantó ambas con su magia mientras trotaba hacia la puerta.

Apenas giró completamente la perilla, el viento hizo el trabajo restante, lo que hizo que la madera golpeara su cabeza, mandándole unos cuantos pasos atrás. Además de terminar de abrir la entrada completamente, algunas gotas se lluvia entraban con abrupto furor, mojando el terciopelo del suelo.

En cualquier otro caso, preferiría abandonar un esfuerzo inútil, pero ya estaba decidido. Fue contra el viento, cerrando con llave la puerta para que no se repitiera el doloroso accidente.

No sólo parecía el ojo de un huracán, sino que mantenía cierta semejanza con la gran inundación. De seguro Fluttershy estaba construyendo un arca para todos sus animales. Esas condiciones no eran óptimas para ningún ser viviente.

Seguía siendo arrastrado por el paraguas, eran los quince metros más largos de su vida. A duras penas, podía ver cómo se bamboleaban las copas de los árboles y sus ramas, los arbustos serían arrancados de sus raíces. No podía elevar la vista. El sonido atronador de la lluvia golpeando el suelo y todo lo demás le intimidó un poco, aunque sabía que ya casi llegaba al árbol. Sintió que sus cascos se separaban del suelo, y comprendió que el viento, tan indomable como siempre, le tiraba con fuerzas. Rápidamente, conjuró un hechizo e hizo aparecer dos bloques pequeños de concreto atados a las puntas de sus extremidades, tocando de nuevo la tierra.

— ¡Ojalá que no sean algo importante! — Gritó al vacío, pero escucharlo era imposible.

Se detuvo cuando vio a su lado el cuerpo inerte del desconocido. Se le veía tan calmado, al mismo tiempo que el viento aflojaba un poco, pero dejando la misma cantidad de lluvia. StarLight lo contempló durante un tiempo mientras pensaba cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo con tal desastre natural. Recibía cada gota de lluvia en su cuerpo, por lo que ya no le importaría resguardarse bajo el paraguas, así como su portador. «Si sigue así, se enfermará» pensó por un momento.

Movió su paraguas y lo posó sobre el otro unicornio, lo que cambiaba la situación, ahora Dust era el que se estaba empapando, más de lo que ya estaba.

...

Ya no sentía la lluvia como antes, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Había dejado de llover? Abrió los ojos para comprobar su hipótesis, pero se llevó una sorpresa; algo lo estaba cubriendo, miró a su lado hasta descubrir quién lo había hecho. Le costó un poco reconocerlo, era aquel unicornio con quien había tropezado, el que tenía esos ojos que le dieron una sensación de bienestar. Lo que hizo fue decirle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces?

El de crin roja levantó la vista y vio que le estaba hablando a él.

— Nada. —Respondió evitando el contacto visual.

— ¿No te preocupa estar mojándote en la lluvia?

— Eso mismo te pregunto a ti —dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa. Qué ironía—. ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia sin más nada?

— Descanso.

— ¿No sabes que te puede dar una pulmonía? —Cuestionó el de pelaje turquesa mientras se sentaba bajo el mismo árbol.

— Sí. —Contestó simplemente, queriendo continuar pero sin saber qué decir.

— ¿No crees que deberías ir a casa? — Ante esas palabras, el de crin amarilla empezó a reír en voz baja. Esto extrañó a Star, hasta que se dio cuenta de que de los ojos de su acompañante salían lágrimas. Se echó a llorar por segunda vez ese día, lo hacía muy fuertemente. Dust no se esperaba esa reacción— Oye... Oye, tranquilo. Vamos a mi casa, al menos nos resguardaremos de la lluvia. —Finalizó ayudando a levantar al otro. Ya había pasado demasiado ese día.

...

Era algo incómodo. Ambos se encontraban sentados en los pequeños sillones rojos, que hacían juego con las paredes blancas de la sala. Tanto el uno como el otro estaban cubiertos por una toalla frente a la gran chimenea encendida de ladrillos, logrando un ambiente cálido y acogedor.

— Me llamo Havent Fire, por si se lo preguntaba —comentó luego de minutos en silencio, dando en el blanco de los pensamientos de su acompañante—. ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

— StarLight Dust. Un gusto.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o que hacer hasta ese punto, lo único que hacían era mirar el suelo como si algo espléndido ocurriera. El anfitrión mantenía siempre su inquebrantable semblante serio.

— No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? — Tomó la palabra el de crin amarilla.

— No —respondió cortante. Hizo una pausa larga hasta que comentó algo. —. De hecho, es un milagro que esté charlando contigo.

Eso hizo reír a Fire, aunque StarLight no intentaba ser gracioso. Lo cierto es que ambos tenían muchas preguntas que hacerse; sin embargo, la timidez los vencía, haciéndoles un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Oh, la coincidencia.

— Responde tú primero. — Se adelantó el de gafas, ya sabía lo que seguiría después si esperaba; ambos empezarían a hablar al mismo tiempo y no llegarían a nada.

— Di... diecisiete. — Murmuró apartando la vista. El otro apenas había entendido.

— Ah. Entonces te ves más joven de lo que eres —replicó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento—. Yo apenas soy dos años mayor que tú.

El menor no se esperaba eso. Bueno... Sí, se lo esperaba, aunque aparentaba más edad. Le calculaba entre veinte y treinta. Volteó hacia la ventana y observó que seguía lloviendo, luego desvió su atención al reloj para descubrir que ya marcaba las ocho de la noche. Su nuevo compañero hizo lo mismo para después levantarse.

— Supongo que debes estar cansado. Acompáñame, dormirás en mi habitación.

Eso hizo que el portador de la gabardina enmudeciera, sencillamente le parecía incómodo. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y a tartamudear mientras hablaba.

— No... no creo que sea buena idea. —Alcanzó a pronunciar mientras seguía a Dust por las escaleras.

— Tonterías, Havent —le cortó con un tono de fastidio y cansancio—. No te dejaré dormir en el sofá, ahí estaré yo —el solo hecho de aclarar ese punto calmó un poco al invitado—. Bien, el baño es en aquella puerta a la izquierda; ni siquiera pienses en entrar a la habitación a la derecha o ésta será tu última noche —le advirtió con un tono cínico y maléfico. Ya había asustado al menor—. Estoy jugando contigo.

— ¿Siempre eres tan cruel con los recién conocidos? — Preguntó aterrorizado mientras temblaba del miedo. Tendría que acostumbrarse.

— Sí.

...

Silencio. Se había quedado callado, ¿pero qué demonios le ocurría?

— Si tienes alguna necesidad o incomodidad sólo grita mi nombre y vendré. Tengo un sueño bastante ligero —terminó de explicar para acercarse a las escaleras—. Descansa, buenas noches.

Así le dejó mientras bajaba, sin siquiera darle tiempo para responder. Ya le habían dejado solo antes, aunque ahora sentía algo de seguridad, además de incomodidad ya que nunca había dormido en una cama que no fuera la suya.

— Buenas noches, StarLight. — Dijo susurrando para él mismo, como respuesta a tal despedida, mientras apagaba las luces de la recámara.

El portador del chaleco se sentó una vez más en el largo mueble. Viendo un sobre que su nuevo inquilino había dejado en la mesa redonda de cuatro patas hecha con madera del propio bosque Everfree. ¿Dónde rayos la llevaba? Nunca le vio una alforja o nada parecido, y se le hizo extraño. «No debería...» pensó, aunque luego vislumbró la posibilidad de que el inquilino fuera un criminal. Su labio tembló un poco, debía leer esa carta.

— Bueno, no pierdo nada. —Comentó en voz baja mientras abría el sobre y enfocaba toda su atención en la misiva.

Respiró profundo, un huérfano de Canterlot era lo último que le faltaba en la vida. Tomó la decisión, luego del desayuno, y haciendo el sacrificio de faltar al trabajo como vendedor de manzanas, llevaría a Havent Fire al orfanato nuevamente. De todas maneras, ¿qué era esperar un año para que saliera? No podría ser tan malo.

Ya listo para descansar, sin preocupaciones por el resto de la noche, se acostó e hizo levitar las gafas hasta la mesa. Había sido un día muy largo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música imaginaria de su cabeza, una melodía en violonchelo que había quedado grabada en su memoria desde su infancia. En menos de tres minutos ya estaba dormido.

A pesar de ver el sobre, ignoró completamente un pequeño papel debajo de éste que poseía unas escrituras hechas por el menor.

 _"Cuando piensas que la felicidad vuelve a tu corazón, una nube de tristeza va y apaga con mucha razón. Quiere verte con dolor bajo la lluvia negra, que ni con la felicidad se te quita. Mientras caminas no puedes dejar de pensar que, aunque fuera una noticia buena, toda esta afectaría tu débil y frágil corazón."_ — Havent Fire.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer (de nuevo).**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que entiendan mis razones para empezar otra vez.**

 **Si ustedes quieren, comenten, opinen o critiquen, claro, siempre con respeto.**

 **Me despido, como siempre, deseándoles lo mejor.**

 **CSR.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos amigos invisibles. Vuelvo con otro capítulo de este fanfic renovado.**

 **Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a la gente que comentó y dejó sus críticas. Tanto para los que resaltaron los puntos fuertes como para los que me señalaron algunos errores.**

 **Se escribe _StarLight Dust_ a propósito, con la L mayúscula, tiene una explicación que se dará luego.**

 **Sin más nada que comentar por los momentos, continuemos con la historia.**

* * *

 **Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

 **Capítulo 1: Conociendo Ponyville**

La mañana había arribado y no existía duda alguna en que la princesa Celestia había levantado el sol. Ésto logró que algunos ponis se levantaran para acudir a sus trabajos diarios, aunque otros preferían despertarse muy temprano para aprovechar y contemplar el día. También se encontraban esos pequeños potrillos que se divertían haciendo lo que fuere que hicieran los jóvenes en esos días.

Algunos rayos del astro mayor iluminaron la sala de la amplia casa de un unicornio turquesa, el cual se encontraba dormido con la cabeza hacia arriba, la boca abierta y una pata fuera del sofá rojo con detalles amarillos, al igual que la crin de StarLight.

Apenas un haz de luz llegó a sus ojos, se cubrió con la cobija para evitar el efecto deslumbrante, pero aun así era mucha claridad, lo que le obligó a arrimarse a un lado, haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo. Gruñó pues había tenido un golpe terrible.

— ¡Qué buena forma de despertar! —comentó sarcástico mientras se levantaba—. Gracias, oh, "toda poderosa Celestia". — Gritó al vacío.

Recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y se cubrió la boca con un casco. Le vino a la mente que Havent debía estar durmiendo y, tal vez, le haya separado del mundo onírico. Subió las escaleras lentamente, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, abrió la puerta de su habitación buscando a aquel unicornio blanco que le había visto a los ojos.

La puerta hizo un chirrido pequeño, agudo y desagradable. Lo que provocó una queja repetitiva en la mente de StarLight; no obstante, una vez pasado el pequeño susto, rezó por que el huésped siguiera dormido.

Qué suerte tuvo. El menor tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se movió un poco para acomodarse en la cama, lo cual alertó a Dust, pero al ver que seguía en el mismo estado, salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con sumo cuidado. Ahora era un buen momento para bajar.

...

Havent Fire bostezó largamente mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. No recordaba haber dormido tan a gusto en su vida. No quería separarse del colchón ni la almohada, que parecía tener plumas de ganso. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó al borde, sonriendo como si no existiera un mañana, o lo que era lo mismo para él, como si no existiera su ayer.

En el orfanato de Canterlot, las camas tenían una base de metal, con una colchoneta extremadamente delgada, por lo que siempre despertaban los potrillos y potrillas con un dolor de lomo o de columna, incluso ambos a la vez. Havent se preguntaba cómo no habían clausurado ese lugar, aunque ya conocía la respuesta: siempre sobornaban a los inspectores de salubridad.

«Detestables corruptos» pensó levantándose, listo para salir de la recámara. Se estiró un poco mientras bajaba a la sala, esperando encontrarse al desconocido tan amable. Planeaba agradecerle durante todo el día, si resultaba ser necesario; aunque no podía negar que deseaba salir de esa casa lo antes posible. Se sentía algo incómodo, ya que no era su hogar.

Buscó con la vista por todo el lugar, sin señales del unicornio portador de esas gafas de pasta verde.

— Buenos días, Havent. — Se escuchó una voz en la cocina que el poni blanco reconoció al instante.

— Buenos días. — Respondió cortés mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su compañero.

Dust estaba cocinando algo en un sartén de acero, moviéndolo constantemente sobre el fuego con ayuda de su magia. Como siempre, lo hacía con una cara sin ninguna expresión, aunque mostraba algo de sueño ya que nunca se despertaba bien hasta desayunar y tomar café.

Havent se sentó al final de una mesa ovalada, en la que podrían caber seis ponis con comodidad. Supuso que también le prepararía algo a él, no era mucho pedir... ¿Cierto?

Al cabo de unos minutos, un plato con unos panqueques apareció frente a él al mismo tiempo que llegaba el chef de la apetitosa comida, quien también colocó unos vasos con jugo de manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres.

— Le agradecemos a Artemisa por estos alimentos... — Havent mencionó esas y otras palabras, orando algo que provocó el escepticismo de StarLight.

— No sabía que fueras tan religioso. — Dijo en un tono bajo, lo que captó la atención del menor.

— Pues así nos enseñaron en el orfanato.

StarLight se detuvo en seco. Sin querer habían entrado en la conversación que él quería tener, aunque no se sintiera muy bien hablando de eso. En fin, era la ocasión que necesitaba.

— Nunca hubiera pensado que venías de un lugar así. — Mintió.

— Bueno, pues... Sí, estuve ahí desde que tengo memoria. Creo que desde que nací. — Comentó Havent bajando el tono con cada palabra.

— Por favor, nadie nace en un orfanato.

Fire parecía algo incómodo e inquieto cuando se tocaba el tema. Intentaba encontrar una forma de expresarse sin sentir un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente, respiró profundo y decidió soltarlo todo.

— La directora me dijo que mi madre había muerto durante el parto, había perdido mucha sangre mientras me daba a luz y era muy joven para tener crías —dijo para tomar un poco de jugo, tosió un poco antes de continuar—. Luego de eso, mi padre se desesperó y enloqueció. Supongo que el amor hace que alguien haga locuras —StarLight alzó una ceja al oír esto último—. Así que decidió dejarme en ese lugar, una maestra de ahí dijo que me calculaba unos cuantos días, y que al día siguiente mi padre... — Se detuvo. Ya era demasiado, no quería continuar, pero el oyente parecía no notarlo.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — Preguntó con curiosidad. No le gustaba que le dejaran con la intriga.

El menor se tomó unos segundos para hablar. Continuó haciendo varias pausas, hablando lento para no desesperarse.

—... Al día siguiente, salió el periódico. Veintitrés de mayo, en la séptima página. "El cuerpo de Machine Magic, un poni de tierra proveniente de Appleloosa, fue encontrado mientras colgaba en un cuarto del hotel "Moon's Soft Night". El cadáver fue descubierto por una de las encargadas de limpieza. En la habitación en la que se hospedaba también se halló un pastillero, cuyo contenido es aún desconocido, y una carta de despedida. Las pruebas antes descritas apuntan a un claro caso de suicidio".

Dust, que había terminado de escuchar la nota dictada, tenía una cara que denotaba sorpresa e incredulidad. Era anormal ver ese tipo de noticias en Equestria, aunque no supiera cómo habían sido las cosas hace diecisiete años. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía era la memoria de Fire; ésta era lo suficientemente desarrollada como para recordar una noticia palabra por palabra, aunque decidió pensar que lo rememoraba por ser algo traumático.

También se arrepentía de haber hecho la pregunta. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo había dejado hasta ahí? Al parecer era cierto el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato. Ni siquiera terminó de comer, ya no le apetecía nada con la presión en el pecho.

Por otro lado, Havent mantenía la cabeza gacha. Lo contó todo lo que sabía y le consternaba desde hacía un buen tiempo. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, tenía ganas de llorar, así que lo hizo. Por algún motivo, no se sentía mal con StarLight. Después de todo, le había contado su mayor tragedia, y desconocía las razones.

— Bueno, ya. No tienes por qué llorar. — Trató de consolarlo mientras se le acercaba.

— Es... Que... No creo que... Me hayan querido... Como para dejarme ahí. — Sollozó dando el típico hipo, lo que no le permitía hablar con fluidez.

— Te han de haber querido bastante. Tu padre sabía que no sería lo mismo sin tu madre, pensó que no era nada sin ella y que no podía cuidarte lo suficiente. — Explicó calmadamente mientras sobaba la espalda del otro unicornio. Se sentía algo incómodo en esa situación, pero él la había causado.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Cuestionó dejando de lado su preocupación.

StarLight no respondió. Nunca llegó a hacerlo. Terminó por traerle un vaso con agua para que se relajara. Al final, bebió un poco de ese líquido también. Ya cuando habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, hizo lo que tenía planeado hacer desde que despertó.

— Anda, agarra tus cosas. Por más que duela, debemos volver a llevarte al orfanato.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y luego de toda esa escena que habían montado, posiblemente ese comentario hubiera sonado frío, pero era lo que debía hacerse.

...

— ¡Maldita sea! — Gritó Star al leer el anuncio que colgaba del puesto de venta, convenientemente escrito en tinta roja y letras grandes.

«Cerrado por la Gran Gala del Galope, ¡genial!» se dijo molesto cuando procesó que el tren de Ponyville no estaría trabajando ese día. No tendría una forma de sacar a Havent de su vida, por más cruel que fuera ese deseo. El huérfano sólo le miró con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué estaría tan molesto, no era algo tan grave.

— ¿Y... adónde vamos primero? — Preguntó el otro un poco más contento, queriendo alegrar el ambiente.

— ¿Cómo que "adónde vamos primero"?

Fire sonrió por la inocencia de su compañero ante sus planes.

— Bueno, ya que no podemos ir a Canterlot, podríamos pasear por Ponyville, ¿sabes?

Parecía ser una idea ridícula, en realidad. ¿Por qué Star tendría que mostrarle la villa a un completo desconocido? Aunque, viendo cómo se encontraban, y observando que no podría salir del primer embrollo en que había quedad, aceptar no parecía tan mala idea.

— Vamos, pero no quiero escuchar ideas locas. Iremos donde yo diga que iremos.

El sol brillaba con más fuerza que nunca, nada parecido al día anterior. Los pegasos del clima parecían maniáticos, creyéndose mucho por cambiar un día lluvioso a más no poder a uno soleado, incluso con suaves brisas de verano. Al poni turquesa le provocaba lanzar un hechizo a esos imbéciles. Ya caminaba, en realidad algo temeroso, pues andaba con un poni nuevo en la ciudad, y sabía lo que eso significaba.

Llegaron a una gran casa del árbol, o bien, lo que parecía ser una casa del árbol en construcción. Ya había visitado ese lugar varias veces para pedir cualquier tipo de libros a Twilight Sparkle; libros de magia, filosofía, ciencia, biología, psicología, geografía, los nuevos y recién llegados de tecnología, y lo que su cerebro pudiera analizar mediante lectura. Los únicos que no le atraían eran los de una pegaso... Una tal Daring Doo, o como se llamase.

Dust miró a ambos lados, como si esperase algo inesperado, antes de tocar la puerta con su casco.

A los pocos segundos, le abrió un pequeño dragón de escamas púrpura con cresta verde.

— ¡Buenos días, StarLight!

— Buenos días, Spike —saludó con una media sonrisa. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido, ojalá no se convirtiera en un hábito, a pesar de que le agradaba el pequeño, le resultaba interesante—. ¿Nos invitarás a pasar o te quedarás ahí en la puerta?

— ¿Qué?... Ah, sí. Pasen —reaccionó por fin, no había notado que se quedó viendo al nuevo con curiosidad y mucha atención—, ¿y quién es tu amigo? No le había visto por aquí antes.

— Él es Havent Fire. Un... primo mío. — Mintió de nuevo. No podía decir que se lo había encontrado en la lluvia desolado y se lo había llevado a casa.

— Es un gusto, señor Fire.

— El gusto es mío, Spike. Puedes llamarme Havent, nada más. — Respondió mientras veía los interiores de la biblioteca.

Estaba impresionado, nunca había visto tantos libros en un sólo lugar. Había tantos que no sería capaz de contarlos ni de leerlos todos en su vida. Por otra parte, le extrañó que su acompañante le haya fichado de primo. En realidad, se hubiera extrañado que le hubiera etiquetado de cualquier familiar.

— ¿De dónde vienes? – La voz del pequeño le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Yo vengo de Canterlot.

— Ah, como Twilight y yo. — Comentó emocionado, aún seguía siendo un niño.

El unicornio turquesa rodó los ojos con fastidio. Le era demasiado común que el ayudante de la nueva princesa de la magia actuara así. Aún le quedaba mucho por crecer, pero a él le gustaba ir directo al punto.

— Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está ella? — Interfirió con duda.

— Está en el castillo de la princesa Celestia, precisamente. Ella dijo que tenía que asignarle una misión. — Respondió mientras cambiaba de lugar unos cuantos tomos.

— ¿La princesa Celestia? He oído que es una alicornio muy buena, y que trata bien a todos los súbditos que van a su castillo. — Havent cambió el tema de conversación.

Esa era la señal para terminar su estancia ahí. Detestaba que hablaran tan bien de una dictadora golosa de pasteles, como él la llamaba en algunas ocasiones. Definitivamente, la princesa del Sol debía dejar de comer tanto y comenzar a ayudar a su pueblo. Se fue alejando, dándole la espalda a los otros dos, ya se iban.

— Oh, sí. Ella les da un millón de bits y les regala una dotación de helado que dura toda la vida. Vámonos ya, Havent.

— ¡Voy! —anunció dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida—. Volveremos otro día. Que pases un buen día, Spike. — Se despidió y cerró la puerta.

— Adiós... Supongo. — Respondió confundido por la rapidez de la visita, al mismo tiempo que arreglaba los libros de pasta gruesa en los estantes de madera. El nuevo le había caído bien, incluso mejor que el mayor. Aunque, pensándolo bien, casi todos le caían mejor que Dust. A veces era muy antipático, pero era un buen amigo.

...

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando arribaron a la Boutique Carrousel. Era la segunda parada que harían pues ya habían pasado por el mercadillo. Ese lugar tan lleno de ponis honrados, y otros estafadores que se aprovechaban con ofertas, seguramente vendiendo al doble del precio inicial. Havent, que llevaba siempre su gabardina negra cubriendo su cutiemark de una pluma escribiendo sobre un libro, golpeó la puerta y esperó unos minutos.

— Debe de estar en algún evento de modas o cosas así.

De repente, la hermana pequeña de Rarity, que ya había crecido un poco, fue quien los recibió y les invitó a pasar. Luego de presentarlos, la yegua, ya que había avanzado de su etapa pueril, les ofreció algo de beber.

— ¿Quieren una taza de café? — Preguntó cortésmente mientras les indicaba que se sentaran en la sala.

Fire estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero su compañero le dio un golpe en la pata delantera, lo que no le dejó hablar. Lanzó un gruñido de dolor, ¿por qué había hecho eso? El poni de las gafas negó el ofrecimiento, alegando que estaban un poco apurados.

Tenía sus motivos para no tomar cualquier cosa que Sweetie Belle le sirviera, la primera vez le había tocado un café salado, ya que confundió la sal con el azúcar; en la segunda visita le sirvió unas galletas negras, que comió pensando que era chocolate; finalmente, la última vez que visitó la tienda, hacían ya dos semanas, lo único que pidió fue un vaso de agua.

«No sabía que podías quemar el agua» pensó recordando ese terrible día, aunque decidió no pensar más en ello.

— ¿No sabrás dónde está tu hermana? — Preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz, no le gustaba recordarla junto con la desagradable experiencia que habían pasado. El historial era doloroso entre Star y Rarity.

— Creo que había dicho algo de Manehattan, o algo así. — Dijo tratando de recordar, no había prestado mucha atención.

Los dos visitantes se fueron retirando, no sin decirle antes a la encargada temporal de la boutique que le avisara a su hermana que habían ido.

— Adiós, Sweetie. Espero que tengas suerte con tus amigas y ayuden a los demás a encontrar sus Cutiemarks. — Se despidió pensando en todas esas actividades que le había contado. Al parecer lo habían intentado casi todo con un potro desafortunado, y no habían conseguido aún algo en lo que fuera especialista.

Bueno, dos de cuatro. Es una mitad de todo, volverían a casa justo para la cena. StarLight ya pensaba en preparar unas zanahorias cocidas con puré de patatas y un toque de perejil picado. Aunque intentaba que el viaje no se le hiciera aburrido ni a él ni a su nuevo amigo, no tenía ningún tema de conversación.

— Supongo que ahora iremos a Sugar Cube Cor... — Terminaba de hablar cuando sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima, lo que provocó que dieran varias vueltas en el suelo hasta que quedó bajo su "agresor".

— HolaStarLightCómoEstásHaceDíasNoSemanasNoMesesNoAñosQueNoTeVeía ¿TeHasCambiadoElCorte? PorqueAhoraTeVesAúnMásElegante —y sí, ahí estaba. Ya se le hacía raro que no apareciera en todo el día—. VeoQueTraesAAlguienContigoJamásLo... — Y hubiera seguido de no ser porque el unicornio de ojos verdes le tapó la boca con un casco.

—... Hola Pinkie —saludó recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta—. Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero, ¿puedes quitarte de encima?

Havent veía todo desde lejos con una sonrisa, la escena se le hacía graciosa, sobre todo al ver que Star le quitaba el casco de la boca a Pinkie para que pudiera responder.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer primero... — Aclaró divertida y un poco más calmada. Acto seguido, el poni que tenía debajo cerró los ojos, que mantenía con la vista hacia otro lado para evitar contacto visual, y dio la más grande de sus sonrisas.

La poni rosa se hizo a un lado con cuidado mostrando una expresión de satisfacción, sencillamente le encantaba alegrarle la vida a la gente. Y tan rápido como tiró al mayor al suelo, se acercó al otro unicornio, le dio un cupcake, dijo algo ininteligible sobre una fiesta, gritó de alegría y salió de ahí.

— Eso fue...

— ¿Extraño e inesperado? —completó el otro—. Esa era Pinkamena Diane Pie, aunque prefiere que le digan Pinkie. El "Elemento de la Risa". Te acostumbrarás, ella siempre es así de impredecible y alegre —vio que tenía todavía un poco de la sonrisa en la cara, lo que sería la razón de la confusión del otro—. Creo que... Ya no debemos ir a Sugar Cube Corner. — Terminó cambiando su dirección a Sweet Apple Acres.

— Okey, entonces. — Respondió sonriendo tiernamente, parecía un pequeño potro.

...

El ocaso de la ciudad siempre era hermoso, siempre parecía una ilusión ver cómo los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban las casas, los árboles, el pasto... Era una de esas pocas imágenes por las que valía la pena salir. Así se olvidan los momentos malos, con la belleza natural, o eso es lo que siempre decía Havent.

Sentado en la mesa comedor se podía ver al poni de pelaje blanco esperando de nuevo por la última comida del día. Se sentía algo mal por no poder observar mejor la granja de la familia Apple, tenía mucha curiosidad. La luz del fuego de la chimenea daba una tonalidad cálida a la sala, y de fondo se escuchaba una suave melodía proveniente del gramófono heredado de su padre. Éste poseía una pequeña placa de oro y una firma: "Para mi fan No. 1 y el potro más grande del mundo. Te quiere, papá".

Diamond Melody y Crescendo Symphony eran los progenitores del unicornio que ahora se encontraba en la cocina, su madre y su padre respectivamente. Durante su época fueron los pioneros del Jazz de Ponyville y su música se extendió por toda Equestria. Siempre hacían duetos combinando la voz grave y tranquilizante de Symphony con el talento y la entonación femenina de Melody, creando una armonía con la que era imposible que a algún poni no le agradara. Todo eso se complementaba con la fuerza de la banda sonora y la orquesta; la música mayormente era compuesta por Crescendo, que se había estudiado música en una de las mejores academias de Canterlot. Por otra parte, su esposa escribía letras profundas con mensajes para cambiar el mundo para bien. Eran la pareja perfecta.

StarLight llegó rápido con dos platos de zanahorias cocidas y ensalada de manzanas con lechuga, lamentablemente no había podido cocinar lo que tanto había pensado en la tarde; tuvo que haber comprado algo en el mercadillo, le faltaban ingredientes. El invitado comenzó a comer, nervioso por tener que pasar otra noche con un desconocido, todavía conservaba pequeños destellos de vergüenza por estar allí, suficientes como para no hablarle con confianza. Finalmente, tomó la palabra con la cabeza y la vista hacia la cena.

— Agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí anoche, y no quisiera abusar de tu hospitalidad, Dust —dijo casi en susurro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Así que creo que debo irme hoy.

El dueño del hogar apenas cambió su expresión mientras seguía comiendo.

— ¿En serio? No fue nada. Y cuéntame, ¿dónde irás ahora? — Cuestionó algo sorprendido por ese comentario, como a su huésped le sorprendió su respuesta.

— No lo sé. Sin embargo, no quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad.

— Tonterías, Havent —sentenció con un tono entre la molestia y la burla—. Sabes que, si no estás aquí, vivirás en las calles sin nada.

— Pero...

— Nada —interrumpió mirándolo fijamente— Lo que hoy sucedió fue una consecuencia patética de las circunstancias de la vida —el unicornio de crin amarilla debía admitir que tenía razón. Dust le señaló con el casco—. Así que, no importa lo que haya pasado hoy, mañana sí iremos temprano a Canterlot. Seguro que las estaciones de tren estarán funcionando mañana. — Concluyó dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa.

Luego de comer, ya ambos se habían acostado en donde les correspondió la noche anterior y, aunque Fire tenía dudas sobre la decisión de volver a quedarse en esa casa, pensó que era lo correcto al final. En alguna parte de su corazón, estaba nervioso por volver al orfanato, y deseaba poder quedarse en algún otro lugar, quizás hasta con el mismo Star. Al final, ahogado en las miles de cuestiones, se quedó profundamente dormido en esa cama por segunda vez, mientras el otro dormía en el sofá rojo.

Esa noche soñó con lo que él consideraba su nuevo amigo. Ambos jugaban en el parque con alegría infantil y unas palabras que se mostraron, las cuales escribió en mitad de la noche en un trozo de papel.

 _"Eres alguien bello, el poni de mis sueños, sólo de verte me haces ser feliz. Eres alguien que no ha parado de sufrir pero conmigo ya no te sentirás más solo de lo que tu crees porque te daré todo mi amor hasta el propio fin."_ — Havent Fire.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, queridos amigos.**

 **Bueno, para aquel que haya leído la primera edición, ya deberían ver algunos cambios.**

 **Como en el capítulo pasado lo había olvidado, le agradezco a Ricardo Spike, creador de los poemas y de Havent Fire.**

 **Si quieren, pueden comentar, está bajo su decisión.**

 **Me despido, como siempre, deseándoles lo mejor.**

 **CSR.**


End file.
